


Dust Bunnies

by DarknessNightmare



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Misaki meets Usagi from the past, Self-Indulgent, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessNightmare/pseuds/DarknessNightmare
Summary: Misaki wakes up in the gardens of the Usami mansion and finds a young version of Usagi. They have a talk about the future.
Relationships: Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko
Comments: 14
Kudos: 79





	Dust Bunnies

Misaki opened his eyes and saw green. For a moment, he wondered if he had been kidnaped by Usagi’s family again. He was laying on grass, that much he could tell, and when he looked up, all he met was the blue sky surrounded by the green leaves from the trees. It almost looked like something out of one of Usagi’s books, he thought as he sat up. His head hurt as he tried to remember what had happened. He was cleaning the house, like always. He was ordering some books when he found the old notebooks, he had taken from Usagi’s home, he remembered. He usually kept those in his room, so it was odd to see them on the floor. He had leaned down to pick it up and, the moment he touched it… everything turned dark.

Then, he woke up here. Maybe he was sleeping? This certainly felt like a dream. He probably was still at home, laying on the floor.

“I hope Usagi-san doesn’t worry too much if he finds me on the floor” he thought as he stood up, looking around. This place was very familiar, he thought, frowning, as he started walking. If he was where he thought he was, then, if he followed this path, he’d end up in…

Usami’s Mansion! Maybe he had been abducted, after all, he thought as he stared at the elegant construction.

“You are not supposed to be here” said a voice behind him and, when Misaki turned around, he found a small kid staring at him. He couldn’t be older than ten, Misaki thought and, if he didn’t know better, he’d say this was a very tiny version of Usagi-san. Of course, that was impossible, because Usagui-san was an adult and there was no way in hell he had a kid without knowing. Maybe this was another younger brother? Did Usagi-san’s mom have a secret son? That seemed unlikely.

“How did you get in?” asked the little boy and Misaki could only laugh as he knelt.

“Ri-right. Sorry. I think I am a bit lost. Do you know if Se- I mean... If Tanaka-san is here?”

That seemed to catch the boy’s attention.

“Are you friends with Tanaka?” the boy asked and Misaki couldn’t help to remember Usagi’s eyes when he found something he liked: cheap candies, a new teddy bear or… well, whenever he found enough courage to tell him he loved him.

“I- yeah. I’m not quite sure how I got here, but maybe he can help me” Misaki said.

“Tanaka is busy” said the boy. “But maybe I can help you?” he asked, politely. Misaki thought it wasn’t okay for a kid this young trust a stranger that easily.

“That would be very nice, thank you” he said. “Uhm… your name?”

“Ah. I’m Akihiko” the boy said and that made Misaki froze. He had seen the resemblance, of course. Hell, he had seen the pictures. He knew this little kid.

“S-say… what year is it?” Misaki asked, feeling his heart rush inside his chest. This couldn’t be happening. This wasn’t real. This had to be a misunderstanding.

“Uh? It’s… April? 1999?” the boy said.

That- That couldn’t be possible! Could it? He was in Usagi’s flat a moment ago and now…

“This is no good…” he mumbled, wondering what he should do now. If this was truly the past, then Tanaka wouldn’t even remember him.

“Sir, are you alright?” the boy asked. “You look pale”, he said and ah, wasn’t that sweet? Usagi had always been caring, he thought as he felt himself sit down on the grass, once more.

The boy was wearing a fancy school uniform and had a notebook in his arms. A notebook that looked just like the ones he stole, he reminded himself, but this was newer.

“Do you… do you like to write, Usa- I mean, Akihiko?” he asked. The boy blushed, looking away.

“It’s nothing…” the boy said and Misaki wondered where was Usagi’s arrogance, the pride he always took in his stories. He knew, by now, that Usagi-san used to be a lonely child, that he had a bad relationship with most of his family, and that writing had been his way to escape that loneliness, but he had never thought it’d be like this.

“I’m sure they are great” Misaki said with a small smile.

“How can you say that? You don’t even know what it is about…” the boy mumbled.

“It’s the one about the lonely princess who lives in the moon?” Misaki asked as he stared at the notebook’s title.

“H-how do you know that?!” the boy asked, now looking at Misaki.

“Because I’ve read that story. I liked it a lot” Misaki said, and Akihiko blushed all the way down to his neck. He used to be a cute kid, Misaki thought fondly.

“But- but how?” he asked.

“Because I know you. In the future, I mean” Misaki said. This was a dream, surely, he told himself, so he might as well indulge himself a little.

“T-the future? But that’s impossible!” Akihiko said.

“Yeah… I also thought so, but here I am” he said, shaking his head.

“You said… we know each other. Are we friends?” the boy asked and Misaki could tell he was nervous about it.

“Something like that” Misaki said, taking a deep breath. It was okay, right? If this was just a dream. “Actually, you are the person I love the most in the world” he said.

“You… really?” Akihiko asked, amazed, as if that fact was even more surprising than time travel. It was cute.

“Yeah. I don’t say it too often… but I wouldn’t change it for the world” Misaki said as he reached over to pat little Akihiko’s head and then, something amazing happened: the kid took two big steps towards him… and hugged him tightly. Usagi never cried, he remembered. Only once, he had seen him cry, but that was years ago. Sometimes Misaki forgot that even Usagi was a kid, once.

“Do you promise? I won’t be alone, forever?” he asked against his chest, and Misaki could only hold him tighter.

“No, of course not. There are a lot of people who care for you. Like me and… my brother and Kamijou…”

“Am I still friends with Hiroki in the future?” Usagi asked, amazed, and Misaki could only smile.

“Yeah. You see each other now and then” Misaki said, using his sweater sleeve to clean Akihiko’s face.

“It’s going to be hard, sometimes, but you are going to have a great life. You’ll keep writing and become very famous” he said, trying to cheer him up.

“Maybe… maybe this is just a dream” the boy said, looking up at him. “But- I’m happy. I’m so happy” he said, and Misaki felt just as happy, to be able to say this, even if it was all just a dream.

Inside the house, what waited for Akihiko was a distant family. A brother he didn’t get along with, a father who never paid him attention and a mother who didn’t know how to show she cared for him. It must’ve been hard, he thought, growing up like that. Misaki patter Akihiko’s back gently and waited for him to calm down. If he was honest, he felt reluctant to let him go just yet.

“You know, when you grow up, you’ll take me to your secret base to watch the stars” Misaki suddenly remembered. “We’ll go to a lot of places together and have lots of fun. You eat cheap candies and collect marimo” he said.

Misaki had no idea why he was suddenly rambling about those things. Maybe because he wanted to give the boy something to look forward to.

“You even bought a machine to make mochi, once” he said. Akihiko was looking at him with all his attention.

“And… and do we eat together?” the boy asked. Usagi-san had been very insistent on that at the beginning as well, Misaki remembered. On eating together.

“Everyday, unless you are busy. I cook for us and, even when you work until late, you never miss a meal” Misaki said with a nod, happy to have the answers the kid was looking for.

“You know, you are always doubting, thinking you could lose me… but there’s no reason for that, because… you know? You are a good man. No matter what other people say, you are a good person. You are kind and sweet and I love you very very much” he said.

It was funny, he thought, how easy it was to speak about these things with Usagi’s younger version of himself. Perhaps it was because he was better at talking with kids than with adults, or because he was certain this was a dream, and there was nothing to be embarrassed about. Perhaps, when he woke up, he’d blush and feel ashamed of all the corny things he had said, but until then, Misaki was happy to see little Usagi smile at him brightly.

“I- I’ll take care of you” Akihiko said and Misaki could see the determination in his eyes. It was sweet, he thought.

“Please, take care of me” Misaki said, looking down. Akihiko was picking up a tiny flower. It was probably weed, but Misaki took it, anyway and wondered what he would do in Akihiko’s place, if a grown man appeared in front of him, claiming to be his future partner. He wouldn’t be as glad as Akihiko was right now, he thought, almost amused with himself. He’d probably run into the apartment and call his brother. That was a testament on how different their childhoods had been, Misaki thought, resigned as he closed his arms around Akihiko for a hug and closed his eyes.

Please, he thought, protect him. He wasn’t sure who was he talking to. The gods, probably. It was always nice to have a bit of help in desperate times. Please, let him grow up happy.

* * *

When Misaki opened his eyes, he was laying down on the sofa.

“Am I back?” he mumbled as he looked to the side and found Usagi kneeling by his side. “You are big again…”

“Misaki!” Usagi said, cupping his face with one hand. “What happened? I walked in and you were on the floor. The doctor will be here, soon. Are you okay?” he asked, quickly.

“I’m fine. I just- I had a dream” he mumbled, still tired. “Don’t worry”.

“You idiot. Of course I’m worried. You were not waking up”

“Sorry” Misaki said. “I’m awake now, though” he said, raising his hand to rub his eyes, but he noticed there was something in his hand.

It was a tiny yellow flower, like the ones that grow net to the grass. It was the flower little Akihiko gave him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! I just read the last chapters from the manga and I couldn't resist myself!


End file.
